Profound Ice Island
Profound Ice Island was known as "Profound Ice", it was located at Central Continent, east coast. In surroundings area where Profound Ice Island located, waves were rumbling, crashing into one another, frost energy oozed, creating white fog that covered hundreds of length meter. Profound Ice Island was huge, it was overflowing with frost energy, many ice path wild Gu were gathered on it, the frost energy even got absorbed into nearby trees. History Hundreds of years ago, a piece of "Profound Ice" floated over from somewhere, into Central Continent's east coast. After the Profound Ice was found, it attracted a lot of commotion. The Gu Masters living in the east coast tried to guess the origin of Profound Ice's pieces. There were two theories, one was that the Profound Ice came from far away in the east, it could have originated from Eastern Sea's Icy Sea region. The second theory was that White Heaven had a crack and a piece of ice fell from it. The size of it should have been immensely larger at first. But as it fell, it melted due to the friction against the air, after it ended up in the sea, it cooled down and formed "Profound Ice Island". The edges of Profound Ice Island were smooth and shiny, there were no rough edges, it resembled melted candles, attesting to the credibility of theory. The Profound Ice was beached on the sandy shore, it did not move. At first, a large number of mortal Gu Masters were attracted and came to scour the place. These Gu Masters who enjoyed the benefits of being the closest and earliest to arrive all made great fortunes. The wild Gu and icy trees on the Profound Ice were all looted. Over the next handful of years, more Gu Masters came to the Profound Ice, staying here permanently with no intention of leaving. It turned out that although the Profound Ice Island was lacking in resources, the Profound Ice was hard to melt, the frost energy it gave off made it the perfect place for ice path cultivators to stay in. Central Continent's east coast was tropical, it was warm all year round, it was hard for ice path Gu Masters to support cultivation. Thus, regarding the Profound Ice Island, many ice path and water path Gu Masters were attracted to Profound Ice Island. Places with humans have conflict, the island had limited capacity, as more people came, in order to defend their own interests, the Gu Masters on the island gathered into an alliance, creating a tight boundary around the ice island and preventing outsiders from coming in. Thus, a moderately sized force was created. After several hundred years of development, the loose lone cultivator alliance, due to several generations of ambitious leaders, slowly became more firmly structured, they formed a sect. As they developed, the sect grew larger, turning into a large force, there was no force in the surroundings that could match them. The sect's name was Flying Frost Sect. It hinted that the Profound Ice Island that was the foundation of Flying Frost Sect came from far away, long ago in history.